mynameisnidosfandomcom-20200216-history
Hatzarcool
'Hatzarcool, '''or Max, is Nidos' friend who appears in some videos and livestreams. Max was born October 12, 2000 and lives in some shack far from Dave. Currently he is a Hermit and confines himself to his room 24/7, has no life, and is refusing any help that David is trying to give him (CSGO Therapy). The vast amounts of Autism he is absorbing everyday he spends with Nidos is slowly giving him Cancer, and the doctors say that there is no cure. Early Life Not much is known about Max's early life. He lived in Othertown when he was younger, were he met Nidos in Kindergarten. They've been close friends ever since. Many Autistic and Cancerous adventures were had, and these moments have been the base of what Max has become today, Brain Dead. He moved away to some shack far from Dave in 2009, and has been unboxing CSGO cases (if there is any money in the piggy bank) and playing Battlefield there ever since. He prays to Gaben every day, and makes sure he sacrifices his wallet for Gabe durring the steam sale CSGO Experiences He had begun due to an unknown reason, and hopped on the train to no life. Soon after beginning his CSGO career, he had dragged Nidos Head-first into the game with him. Giving no regard to how this may effect David's Autistic mind, began playing everyday. Soon, David caught the worst disease he has ever gotten, Competitive fever. He rose up the ranks at sanic speeds until he and Max had reached Gold Nova 4. Then soon after the de-rank patch happened. David had de-ranked to Silver 3, and Max refused to play and thought that it would blow over, and in a few months it would keep his rank where it was. After coming back around 3 months later with Nidos in tow, he had de-ranked to silver elite master, the first time he had de-ranked ever. Crippling Depression Due to the massive amount of rank drop, and the fact that this was the first time he had de-ranked in CSGO, caused Max to develop Depression, causing him to not talk to his friends that often, and did better in school, which made him even more depressed. Even to this day, Max is still battling depression and is trying to go back to Gold Nova ***Update*** Due to unknown reasons he had deleted CS:GO to obtain something called a "''Life" ***Update V2*** Hatzarcool has relapsed and is now dying inside once again Vietnam Flashbacks When Max is taking part in Nidos' videos, and he goes silent for a prolonged time, both Witchking and Nidos have quoted that he encounters Vietnam Flashbacks, that can go on for several minutes, especially when playing CSGO. He has never gotten help for these events, and is currently denying that he has served in the Vietnam War War Thunder Hatzarcool has claimed that he have played over 1,000 hours of War Thunder, and has been addicted for 2 years. He is often found grinding for research points to get the next plane, and has vowed to never stop until all of the planes and tanks are researched in War Thunder. The only thing his friends can do, is to try to usher him get off, and pray he wont go insane. God speed you magnificent bastard. Youtube Career Max started his own Youtube channel, but he doesn't upload. He was also a part of DaffyDogyProductions and LittlePugStudios. He is seen in the classic cpvidz01 video "Nerf of Duty". He still regrets it to this day. Free Time Often Max can be found in his room making a noise close to that of a mentally disturbed 4 year old. He enjoys long walks in the Ghetto, playing Russian Bias Simulator War Thunder, and planning the next World War. His favorite book is Mein Kampf and he says that this is his favorite book due to the action sequences, fast paced character development, and amazing love story. Interests Max is heavily influenced by the Союз Советских Социалистических Республик Russia, and will do anything to help the revolution, from Removing Kebab to rebuilding Communist Peaceful ideals in his Gulag School. He believes that Russia is Stronk and that his Sekrit Dokuments Tax Returns will guide him and his glorious nation to victory.